


Binding Force

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Lightsaber battle, Making Out, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, The Last Jedi - Freeform, What we all wanted to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: STAR WARS: THE LAST JEDI SPOILERS!!!Rey and Kylo Ren fight for control over the Skywalker lightsaber. The force is desperate to connect them and they must accept that if they are to survive - and in order to proceed they must also accept their passion for each other.





	Binding Force

()xxxx[{::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Both of them could sense it. The connection between them was growing stronger by the second.

Their eyes locked and tension pulsed through Rey’s temples. Tears mixed with sweat as she stared at the man she wanted desperately to be her ally. She truly believed she could bring him back to the light, to fight with the Resistance against the First Order.

“Ben!” Rey shouted, snapping him out of a daze. Kylo Ren’s brow furrowed, his face conflicted by the thought of being addressed by his first name. His focus returned as he held out his gloved hand to her - he saw her fingers twitch; he knew she wanted to accept it. Slowly, as tears dripped down her pale cheeks, Rey lifted her hand out to Kylo. His expression lifted, but only for a moment at he felt her lightsaber whip passed his cheek.

They found themselves fighting for control of the weapon as it sat suspended in the air between them. Kylo grimaced as Rey let out a small grunt as they saber tried to choose its side. Rey began to scream and the lightsaber drifted towards her.  
“No!” Kylo yelled, extending his other hand to counter Rey’s force. He looked into her eyes and saw pure determination, desperation and pain. The pupils in her hazel eyes dilated as she locked gazes with him.

With one final scream of effort the lightsaber flew into Rey’s extended hand and ignited, casting its blue glow across her face. In anger, Kylo reached for his own saber and activated its violent blade – the red sparks flying dangerously off the staff.

“So this is the way it must be…” Kylo huffed, adjusting his stance.  
“No Ben, there is still time.” Rey replied. He watched as she slicked a section of her hair back behind her ear, preventing it from clinging to the sweat of her face.

Perfectly synchronised, they charged to meet each other. Rey ducked under Kylo’s initial strike and connected their lightsabers with her next parry. She swung down at him and he blocked and so the dance continued. Kylo quickly wrapped his fingers around Rey’s neck and she gripped onto his weapon hand, driving his lightsaber into the ground.

Kylo Ren did not want Rey dead, he knew that. They both could feel their blood surging through their veins as their gazes met once again. Without either of their consent their lightsabers dropped from their hands. Kylo released his vice like grip on Rey’s neck and moved his hand to her wrist. They each had hold of the other’s right wrist.

“Do you feel it?” Kylo said softly, tears swelling in his broken eyes.  
“I do.” Rey held the eye contact. “There is a force binding us.” They both stared deeply into each other. She tried to reassure him, “But it is not a dark force, Ben.”  
“Rey…” Kylo breathed, looking down at her. She took her hand away from his wrist and raised a finger between them, hushing him.  
“Let me help you…” Rey whispered as the embers continued to fall around them.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and smiled gently. Kylo moved his hands so one gripped the back of her bicep and the other slipped into the small of her back as Rey initiated a kiss. He felt the energy of her passion collide with his and he deepened the kiss, leaning in and lifting her off the ground. Rey wrapped her legs around him as he scooped her up. He took a handful of her hair as they continued to kiss. Rey rested her hands around the back of his neck as she pulled away for the first time.  
“Ben?” She said. “The First Order?” He pulled her into an embrace and buried his face in her neck.  
“No.” He whispered, “You are the only thing that matters to me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry it's so short! ^_^
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment to tell me what you thought! <3  
> I love this ship so if your interested in more fics like this let me know!


End file.
